This is not really about twilight PLEASE READ!
by PurpleNinjaFish
Summary: This is about a girl who's mother dies and she lives her life to the fullest with her boyfriend Ray! It's Great!


_Prologue:_

_My mother turned , not realizing there was a gun to her head. She froze when she saw the tall man. He spoke, his voice rasp. "Don't move or I'll blow your brains out." She looked at him with pleading eyes. " Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything." He hadn't seemed to notice me standing behind her yet...But then he looked, and stared at me with selfish eye's. " Hand over your daughter..." He said, pointing at me. I glared at him. My Mom glanced at me, and a strange confidence built up in her eye's. "No!" "Now, Or you die." "Fine if that's what it takes, but your not going to __**touch**__ my daughter..." She tried to Push his hand away before he pulled the trigger, but she was too late. The bullet hit her, knocking her to the ground. "MOM!" I yelled ,automatically dropping to the ground. A cop car came flying down the road we were on, making the killer snap his head up, then turn and run. The cops car stopped in front of us, 3 ambulances fallowing behind._

_Chapter one:_

_( 3 Months l8ter )_

_I sat at my windowsill, watching the rain fall, wishing I could understand. Why did it have to happen to me? ..I loved my were closer than ever, and that butt hole just had to choose us to pick on...I mean I know it wouldn't be fair for some other random ,innocent family, but why me?...My life was already messed up as it was... my dad died in a car accident when I was four, I have no brothers and sisters, we were living in an RV at my aunt Micki's house, and my boyfriend had just dumped me...So now all I have is myself. My aunt said I could continue living in the RV, and not to worry about rent, so I took that as an advantage. I had 3 different jobs, making enough money for food, clothes, etc. , And occasionally some new make up or accessories. I stood up, and started getting ready for school. Eventually I choose my Black tank top and a jean mini skirt, along with a pair of my favorite etnies. I did my makeup and straightened my hair, then grabbed my black backpack on the way out the door. My aunt waved to me as I got in the car that had been my mother's, and I waved back. As I drove to school, I listened to Hollywood Undead ~ My Black Dahlia. I Pulled into the parking lot of my school, people ignoring me as usual. A s I got out of the car, a few people from my history class walked by, each giving me a sad glance. I ignored it, knowing they didn't care enough to ask if I was OK,,or even to say sorry about what had happened. I drifted toward my first period class.I was going to be ambushed with home work papers, since it had been the first day I'd been to school since the accident,so i figured I might as well take my time.I walked into class, sat in my seat, and waited for the teacher to arrive, eager to escape the piercing eye's of my peers. My ex-boyfriend walked in then, already starring me down. I looked away quickly, hoping he wouldn't come talk to me. Of course with the horrible luck that I had, that's exactly what happened. "You mind if I sit by you today?" He asked, pointing at the seat next to me. I shook my head, looking away. He sat down, setting his bags next to mine on the floor, Just like he had so many times before, except now it was different, now we were separate. "How have you been doing Belle?" He asked sympathetically. I turned to him, planning to ask him why he cared, but our eye's met, and all of a sudden...all I wanted to do was kiss him. "Good." I managed to let escape my lips."Are you sure? Do you need like... a shoulder to cry on or somethin... Cuz ... I guess I'm willing to, You know...Try to make you feel better." "Thanks Ray but it's fine, I really don't want any body feeling bad for me... I'm fine. There's no reason for sympathetic eyes and all that..." "Belle, I know I don't understand what you're going through but I also know that it's not that simple...especially with you. Belle...you need someone to be there for you, ready to hear all your problem's, and try to help you fix them, and right now, you don't have that. That's why I'm here, sitting next to you right now." "What do you mean Ray?" " Belle, I'm asking you to take me back ." Oh. My heart stopped, having heard the words I have been wanting to hear since we broke up."Belle?" I nodded. "Are you OK? And should I take that as a yes?" I nodded again. He laughed, taking my hand in his. "You really haven't changed much." He said, Pushing back his medium length black rest of the day went by pretty quickly, as if things went back to before Ray broke up with me. I sat with him at lunch, He walked me to all my classes, He sat next to me in the classes we shared, and He offered to come hang out at the RV after school. I agreed, of course, and now we are on our way there. I pulled into my parking lot, my aunt coming out to the car to greet me. " Hey Hun, how was your day? " " Good." Ray's car pulled in and my aunt stared behind me, curious. "Who's that?" She asked. "Is that Ray?" "Uhh...yea." "Why is he here? You didn't hook back up did you?" I looked at her with guilty eye's. "Belle, He treated you like crap." " How do you know, you've never even met him, you've just heard about him from my mom." Even with the anger at her in me,mentioning my mother stung like a whip."Belle...Whatever, just don't make any mistakes OK." "Like what...Are you...Trying to have a sex talk with me?" "Well, I just don't want you to make any mistake's OK...Don't do anything you don't want to do." " Is that really what this is about? I mean, thanks for caring,but I really don't need this kind of talk...Mom beat you to the punch long before I ever met Ray...and besides...__**I"m still a virgin**__..." I whispered those last words...blushing."Oh, that's all I wanted to hear come out of my 17 year old niece's mouth at this point...Thank you." I nodded, looking down."Hey." Ray came up behind me, kissing my neck. "Ray.." I blushed deeper, moving away slightly. My aunt smiled. "Nice to met you Ray." She stuck out her hand, and he shook it. "Hello, you must be Micki, it's nice to have finally met you." "Well, nice manners." She whispered to me, nudging at my side. I blushed deeper, If that's even possible. "Well, we got to go, we're going to a party and I need to get ready." I lied, desperate to escape. "OK hunny, call me when you get back." "Alright." "She went into the house, peeking out the window to watch me go to the RV, Ray and I hand in hand. As I went to sit on my bed, Ray pulled my arm, to keep me standing. He pulled me close to him, both his arms around me. "Ray?" "Belle, I missed you SO much. I regret ever breaking up with you. I was being stupid...and...and..-" I pulled away, looking him in the eye's. He had tears running down his cheeks. "Ray, it's OK. We're together now, just pretend we never broke up." " I just don't know how you can forgive me. I broke up with you when you needed me the most." "Ray, I forgive I love you." "I love you too Belle." He practically knocked on the door. I pulled away from Ray, and opened the door. My aunt was standing there, looking up at me. "What?" "Ahh...just...checking on you." "Aunt Micki, it's been 5 minutes." "I know, I know." "Well, we should get going now anyways so... Bye." "Bye." I grabbed Ray's hand, and pulled him out the RV door. When Micki saw the tears in Ray's eye's she looked at me with a questioning expression. I shrugged. Ray and I walked out to his car, and hopped in. He started the car and drove away. "So where are we really going?" He asked. "Anywhere, as long we're alone... I cant handle noise right now." "O.K. How about to the park, and then I'll take you to dinner." "Sounds good to me." He nodded, then unexpectedly leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed.I couldn't understand why I kept blushing, when Ray and I were together like this for a year and a half, before he broke up with me...you'd think I'd be used to these things by now. "So, what have you been up to lately?" I asked with a smirk. "Sitting at home being bored most of the time." "What did you do when you weren't sitting at home?" "I was in school." I could tell he was hiding something from me. "Ray it's alright,you can tell me. I wont be offended or anything." I figured he'd probably had a girlfriend during the time we where broken up. "Belle believe me, I want to tell you. But even if you say it wont bother you, I know it will. It's not right for people to be doing what I was doing." "Ray...please..." "Well...And you swear you wont freak out?" I nodded. "I was watching over you. Making sure you where alright. I didn't want to interfere in your recovery of...all that's happened...But this morning when I saw you crying at your windowsill, I knew I had to see you, talk to you, something." I looked at him with a horrified expression. "I was crying?" He laughed. "I thought you were horrified with me for a second there...Don't do that to me." He shut the car off. I looked up and realized we were already at the park. Ray looked over at me, watching my expressions. He leaned towards me again, this time, pressing his soft lips to mine. We sat there kissing,for what seemed like hours but was more like 10 minutes. When he pulled away, he had a giant smile on his face. "Just like before." I sighed. "You ready?" He asked, reluctantly. "Not really, I feel like I could sit here with you for forever." "Are you sure, cause I can get pretty boring." He winked. "Common, lets go walk around and talk." He said.I got out of the car and walked onto the park's path, Ray fallowing close behind. He grabbed my hand, holding it tightly. "I love you Belle." "I love you to."_

Chapter Two:

After Three hours of talking (Making out) at the park, Ray took me talked for a few hours, and somehow he ended up falling asleep next to me on my bed. Once I woke up Ray was looking at me,watching my every move. "Woah...freaky much." I said. "What?" "I've never been watched in my sleep before." " Or so you think..." I blushed. Has he watched me in my sleep before? "Your so cute when you do that." "Shut~up.." I said shyly. He laughed. We layed there in peace for a few minutes, but then reality hit. "Oh crap, what time is 're going to be late for school." He looked over me at the clock. "Oh, ok...We still have a half an hour to get ready." "Mmmm...O.k, lets sit here for awhile." "Belle, come on, we got to get ready...as much as i'd like to keep sitting here with you, we dont want to be late for school." I sighed."Yea your right." I hopped out of bed and went to my little closet, then picked 3 outfite's for Ray to choose from. One was black skinny jeans and a red T shirt with the words "Ray's girl" Accrost the chest (We got it made when we where dating the frist time, he has one that say's "Belle's man"), Another was a black ruffly mini skirt and A black tank top, And the last was a red summer dress. "Wich one?" I asked, Showing him each. "I like the mini skirt, but I also like the Ray's girl one to...Hmmm...wich one...Lots of skin, or proof that your mine forever?" "How about I wear the mini skirt and that shirt?" "O.K"He said, smilling. I giggled.I went to the bathroom, took my clothes that I had on off , Then put the skirt and red shirt on. I brushed my hair and did my make-up again, went back to my bed, and sat next to Ray. "Do you want to go to your house so you can change?" "I dont want to leave you. Ever." "Ray, I can go with." "Oh, ok." I laughed and hopped out of bed. He got up to, And grabbed my hand. When we walk outside, my aunt was gardening. She is so weird, gardening at 7:30 in the morning. When she saw Ray still here she glared at me, Probably jumping to conclusions. We walked over to his car, got in, and waited for my aunt, who was walking toward us."Belle...Ray." She glared at him then, and he just stared back. "Belle can I talk to you privatly?" She asked. "I guess." I got of the car, and we walked over to her garden. "Belle when you said you where still of virgin, I didnt think you where planning to lose that this soon." "I wasnt, and I didnt." "Oh, So you didnt...Do anything...last night?" "No, we where just up late talking, So we decided he'd stay the night." "Oh, Im sorry." "It's ok, but I really have to get going, Were going to Ray's house so he can get ready for school." She looked at me, dis-trustworhty. "Were not going to do anything. Dont worry." She sighed. "Have a good time hunny. Do you have work tonight?" "Yea but I think I might get fired. I didnt show Yesterday." I shighed. "Oh im sorry hunny." "Nah, It's ok. Bye." I walked back over to the car, and got in. "What'd she want?" " To make sure that im still a virgin." "Oh." He blushed. O my god...Thats the cutest thing iv ever seen. He is so cute. Now I know what he means. "Thats sooo cute." I said. He looked away, clearly embarresed. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway. "Yea...now I know how you feel when I make you blush." He said, still looking away. "Yea, and I now I know why you think it's so cute." He laughed, Then looked at me with his icy blue eyes. After about 5 minutes of content silence, he pulled into the large, familiar driveway that lead to his two story, Gray house. Old memories of Ray and I being here together flooded my mind. He parked his car, got out and went around to open my door for me. When I got out of the car Ray took my hand and led me through the familiar doors." Is your mom here?" I asked. I hoped so, i'd missed her since Ray and I broke up. Ray wasn't the only one I loved in his family."I think so...She misses you ya know." "She does. Well, I miss her to. And your little brat of a brother." I said jokingly. I have only met his dad a few times. He's one of those worker men who pay way to much attention to his work, and not enough to his family.


End file.
